Love Among The Cherry Blossoms
by InfiniteJelly
Summary: “My name is Rikku and why do you just push people away?” She asked and got up off the ground and moved a bit closer to Riku whose eyes were still shut. “I…didn’t want to found…..” CHAPTER 5 ON ITS WAY 6/5/09
1. First Encounter

**This is my first fanfic…ever. I'd love everyone to leave lots of reviews whether good or bad, please.**

**- - -**

Thing about this fanfic include Rikku+Riku, there will be keyblades, conflicting romances, and maybe some Axel+Roxas for those shouen-ai lovers out there.

The cherry blossoms bloomed ever so nicely this year. A boy with silver hair sat under one simply covered in its beautiful pink petals. A school bell rang as the boy silently slept amongst those petals. A light breeze blew by as children walked by followed by older teenagers. Among them was a girl with erratic blonde hair. She smiled as she approached the silver haired teen and bent down looking at his face. The girl crawled over the body covered in petals and started playing with his hair. Within moment, he awoke, her emerald eyes staring into his which were half open.

"Good morning, Rikku" He said with a yawn and she smiled back at him "It's actually 3:00pm. You slept through your last class, Pretty Boy." Rikku replied and continued to mess with his hair.

Riku smiled at the girl and pulled her closer and the girl only giggled at him. He only stared into her eyes for a brief moment before tilting his head and kissing her lips. Their lips open to one another. The collision was amazing, but their surroundings magnified the moment. The breeze picked up wrapping the two in a blanket of luscious pink petals. When their lips parted Rikku could only blush lightly and smile. Her head slid down and rested itself on Riku's chest.

"Hey…..where's my candy?" She asked and looked up and Riku who opened his mouth holding the hard candy between his teeth. "Want it back because you're going to have to take it from me." He replied and closed his mouth.

"With pleasure….." Rikku said smiling and continuing to kiss her "Pretty Boy"

**- - -**

A two weeks earlier……..

"Riku….I was…just wondering…" A girl asked the timid tone of her voice as clear as a bell.

"No….." Riku replied retrieving his books from his locked

"But---"

"No……..just leave me alone." He repeated as a girl ran off crying.

"That's what….the 3rd girl this week?" A boy said standing behind Riku. He put his hand on his shoulder and turned him around. Riku came face to face with his best friend, Sora. "What's wrong with her? All you've been getting are girls at your feet and you've rejected them all. Just tell me what's going on, Riku." Sora asked worried about his friend.

Riku had finally returned with Sora and everything should've gone back to normal. But, something didn't seem right, it was Riku. He seemed to avoid interaction with other people. His grades which were usually A's were slowly declining. He decided to nap outside among the cherry blossoms during class. There was also the incident he got into a fight with another student…..and almost burnt him…literally. Sora and Riku swore they wouldn't use their abilities here. But, Riku was reluctant about such an agreement. Everyday, he rows all the way out to the island where it all began to train. Even Kairi had begun to worry about him.

"I'm fine Sora….just back off." He said in a neutral tone. The silver haired god walked away with a sigh to take his daily nap among the cherry blossoms. He found a window on the 2nd floor and looked around. Riku leaped out of the window and started to fall to the ground. He flipped and landed perfectly on his feet. It wasn't a skyscraper like the one in The World that Never Was, but it was better then nothing. He made his way to the cherry blossom trees and walked toward the largest tree. But, something was off. There was another lump covered in blossoms in his spot. The wind revealed to him a girl with erratic blonde hair. She breathed lightly as he approached her.

"Excuse me?" He said curiously and tapped the girls shoulder. She awoke and glared at Riku before tackling him and pinning his arms down. "Don't do anything stupid, pretty boy." She said and Riku looked at her confused. Riku sighed and freed one of his arms. He flipped the girl over so he loomed over her body. She adorned the Paopu High school uniform. Riku stood up off of her and walked over to the tree.

"Hey, I was so there first, Pretty Boy!" The girl shouted in a huff.

"And….? I've slept here for 3 months. I believe I have the right to have this spot. And my name is Riku, not Pretty Boy" Riku replied and closed his eyes.

"Wait….you're Riku aren't you? You're that Emo boy that all the girls are talking about! Ignoring the words of others, silver hair, and pretty enough to be a girl. The guy that disappeared for….a year and some months, right?" She said which made Riku twitch a bit. Pretty enough to be a girl? He knew he had long hair, but it didn't mean he was a girl.

"Whatever…..just leave me alone....whoever you are…." Riku said

"My name is Rikku and why do you just push people away?" She asked and got up off the ground and moved a bit closer to Riku whose eyes were still shut.

"I…didn't want to found….." He said with reluctance to utter those words.

"What are you talking about?" Rikku asked and slowly moved closer to Riku who opened his eyes and looked at the girl. He didn't have to answer her. For god's sake, he didn't even know her. But, he felt he needed to talk about it to someone. Better her then someone he actually knew. Such an idea seemed stupid, but he presumed his friends just wouldn't understand.

"When I left…..I changed….I became something that I was ashamed of. I couldn't just come back and face everyone the way I was. I didn't want to be found. But, Sora wouldn't let me stay. He just had to drag me back…..and I don't know if that was a mistake. I'm just….not ok…." Riku explained his aquamarine eyes filled with so much despair. Rikku moved closer and looked into his eyes. Her face was inches away from his.

"You seem normal to me and I like the color of your eyes!" She said with a smile and Riku felt uncomfortable with her so close. But, he couldn't help but stare into her emerald eyes. They were like brilliant jewels sparkling in the light that made it through the cherry blossom tree petals. He blushed and turned away.

"I'm not…..so just go away." Riku said and Rikku turned his face back to hers. Her soft hands caressed his face. They were…warm. Her touch seemed to melt what trouble he had away. Did it matter now? That the evil that took over him was gone, but he still felt the despair and agony it caused him. Shunning away people just so they couldn't see what he had become?

"Pretty Boy, you're fine the way you are. Besides, a guy with skin like this shouldn't be so sad. You're making me jealous." Rikku teased as the school bell rang. The girl stood up, picked up her school bag and looked at Riku. _ "He's pretty cute…" _she thought as he stood up as well. Rikku took out a pen and grabbed Riku's arm. The boy curiously looked at what she wrote on it. It was….her number?

"Give me a call sometime okay Pretty Boy?" She said and started walking away.

"Uh…..Sure…." He answered and watched Rikku run off. Riku's right hand which Rikku wrote on had made its way over to his heart. It lightly clenched his chest as he saw her run away. The girl among the petals, someone this boy didn't shun or…maybe he couldn't. The angel among the cherry blossoms had made her way into his life. This was a feat that no one had accomplished since Riku's return.

"Rikku…..wait….she has the same name as me?"

**- - -**

**THE END FOR NOW! I started off with something that potentially happens after and then went into how this all began. I hope there are some Rikku+Riku fans or I'm gonna make some!**


	2. Rough Start, Smooth Ending

**Read Review and Enjoy**

**- - - - - -**

**Chapter 2: Rough Start, Smooth Ending**

Riku felt the beating sun on his skin as he held out his right hand. His body adorned no shirt as he stood in the sand. The waves gently crashing on the beach created a calm symphony. In a dazzling array of dark and white light his keyblade, Way to the Dawn, appeared. He spun it with his one hand took in a deep breath before taking his fighting stance. The Keyblade master swung his keyblade as if fighting someone. But, there was nobody there. In his mind, Ansem stood in his path still. He couldn't let it go. Even though the darkness was gone, he felt it scarred him. The ability to even interact with people was gone. Riku leaped into the air and pointed his left palm at the sand. A flurry of azure flames emerged and collided with the ground causing a small crater to form. The silver haired teen landed on his feet

"Not good enough……" He mumbled and sat on the ground. A buzzing sound caught his attention. Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. _"Unknown Called?"_ He thought and answered. "Hello?" Riku said in a curious tone.

"Hey Pretty boy! What's up?" A girl said in an excited tone.

"Do…I know you?" Riku replied

"Uh….it's Rikku! The girl in that was taking a nap in your spot!" Rikku said a tad annoyed he forgot.

"Oh…..how did you get my phone number?" He asked realizing he never gave it to her.

"I have my ways, look behind you!" She said and as Riku turned around the girl was sitting in a tree behind him.

"When did you get there….?" Riku said reaching for his shirt.

"Hey, hey, hey don't ruin the view!" Rikku shouted at him hopping off the branch and walking onto the sand.

"What?" He replied completely oblivious to the fact she wanted to see his body.

"Just leave the shirt off." Rikku said a school bag slung over her shoulder.

Rikku walked over to Riku with a smile on her face. The boy looked away from her and she flicked his chest. She continued to smile and snatched the keyblade from his hand. "Well, this looks pretty, kind of heavy….." She said swinging it around without a care.

Riku held out his hands and the keyblade appeared in his hand again.

"It's nothing……." Riku said making it disappear.

"Aw….I wanted to spar with you. How do I know you fight out here? A blind person could see you shooting off those flames from the shoreline. Personally, I think you're a bit reckless." She said reaching into her bag. Rikku revealed two red and yellow daggers. The blonde threw her bag to the side and took a stance. "Come on Pretty Boy, let's see what you got." She said and Riku just stood there.

"I'm not going to fight you it---"

"You seem to be eager to fight this Ansem guy. You basically shout his name when you're out here." Rikku interrupted causing Riku to clench his fist.

"You wouldn't understand why I----"

"Weakling….." She said and Riku dropped his shirt. The silver haired teen summoned his weapon to his hand, but it seemed more of the light to be dark this time. He charged at Rikku who smiled as if eager to spar with the boy. The weapons collided and Rikku slid back a bit. Riku was experienced in his one handed style of fighting so he could use his left hand freely. His left land was suddenly in Rikku's face. But, flames did not emerge from his hand. Instead, Rikku was shoved by a clear shield. It would seem Riku had the upper hand, but his opponent wasn't going to let him win so easily. Rikku threw a knife at Riku which he simply knocked into the air, but when he looked back in front of himself, Rikku was gone. The Keyblade master braced himself and quickly lifted up his keyblade. Rikku came crashing down upon the key with both knives in hand.

"_How the hell did she jump so high?!" _He thought as the impact of the blow caused him to go down on one knee. Rikku seemed to know what she was doing as she continued to bash her knives against the keyblade. Riku supported the keyblade with both of his hands and smiled. He deliberately fell backwards, but pressed his feet to Rikku's stomach and launched her behind him. Rikku tumbled a bit on the ground losing grip of her knives. As she opened her eyes Riku was right on top of her. Riku's left hand placed itself inches away from Rikku's face. It glowed with a warm azure light. The face that formed on Riku's face was that of victory, but he was ready to fire. The fear most humans held deep within, the fear to take another life. But, Riku didn't seem to show such a fear. He was completely ready to kill. Then he lowered his hand and wiped a tear that slid on Rikku's face. His keyblade disappeared as Riku wiped off some side from his shirtless chest. Rikku flipped Riku onto his back, switching positions with him.

"Hey what's th---" Riku was interrupted by Rikku's soft lips pressing themselves upon his. Riku eyes widened, but he didn't push her away. He simply held her closer opening his lips to hers. Was it strange to just randomly make out like this? It didn't matter now. Riku felt as ease with this girl. The girl with the erratic blonde hair, an intoxicating smile, a voice like an angel, she was just…amazing. Their lips parted and Riku was the only one blushing. No one was watching, it was ok, right? But a boy with spiky brown hair could only look in amazement from the secret spot. A girl with red hair moved him to see Riku with this blonde haired girl as well.

"Oh…my god…..is that…?" Kairi said her hand covering her mouth.

"Yeah…." Sora said

"Were they just….?" She asked once again.

"Just a second ago….." He answered yet again.

"I can't believe Riku and…..Rikku are going out." Kairi said in an excited tone. But, Sora had watched what occurred only minutes ago. Riku was still training, still fighting, still holding on to the past.

"I'm gonna go say hello." Kairi said, but Sora grabbed her arm and shook his head as he lifted up her shoes in his free hand. Kairi snatched it away from him and withdrew into the cave.

"We are not going to bother them. As funny as it would be, I don't think this is the right time to ask about it. We'll just ask tomorrow at lunch….if Riku decides to show up." Sora said going back into the cave with Kairi.

Back on the beach, Riku was putting on his shirt as Rikku hugged him from behind. Riku was never ok with hugging. It felt a tad awkward to him. The blonde looked up and smiled at Riku who couldn't do anything, but smile down at her. A relationship was something that had never crossed Riku's mind. But, right now, in that moment, he couldn't care less about anything else. Rikku seemed to swipe all his troubles away and just ease the pain inside him.

"You're a pretty talented kisser for a guy that doesn't hang out with anyone, Pretty Boy." Rikku said putting her knives into her bag.

"Heh, I've had some experience……" Riku said feeling Rikku mess with his hair. "What are you doing?" He asked and Rikku looked up at him again.

"I dunno….its nice and soft. So, I thought I'd mess with it a bit and didn't I say to leave your shirt off? Shirts ruin the view." She said and Riku rolled his eyes, but still couldn't but smile at her.

"You're right, why don't you take off yours." He said and Rikku lightly hit his arm.

"Pervert……" She mumbled as she turned away from him. Riku walked up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Rikku…..um….I....." Riku struggled to say anything and the girl just smiled.

"I love you to…." She said getting on the tips of her toes to kiss him Riku bent his head down to kiss her. The girl who finished the exact sentence he wanted to say. The two walked along the beach and toward the pier, holding hands in the sun that set upon the horizon. Sora and Kairi emerged from the cave only to watch the two walk away.

"This is gonna get pretty interesting……" Sora said and Kairi flicked Sora's head.

"Don't try to mess this up for Riku, ok Sora? This is the first time I've actually seen him with someone else, but us, and not sulking." Kairi said keeping what's best for Riku in her mind.

Rikku boarded the wooden vessel that would bring them back and so did her "Pretty Boy". The nickname didn't bother Riku that much, but he wasn't used to it yet either. He started to untie it from the small dock and looked behind him. Rikku seemed to be bathing in the array of orange and red that emitted itself from the sky. Her reflection in the water was equally as stunning as the real Rikku. This girl had already touched his soul and just might turn into the light that would guide him through his darkness.

**- - -**

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2, but it's now the end just yet. I have a ways to go and will be publishing a new chapter by the end of this week. Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~ Justin ~**


	3. Declaration of Love

**People asked I delivered. Here it is! My 3****rd**** chapter in the installment of "Love among the cherry Blossoms" released to you, my loyal fans. I'm totally over that other girl now. And I'm head over heels for another, so yay for me! READ AND REVIEW**

*******

Riku was walking around after school. Today, Rikku had her first volleyball came. As he recalled, she told him to come early. The gym was pretty empty, just a few girls warming up. There she was, standing black shirts and red spandex shorts. Riku's mouth almost hit the floor as she came running over to him. Her shirt seemed a size too small and he couldn't help, but stare. But, it showed on his face. A deep blush appeared on his face and he smiled at her. She smiled back at him knowing how he felt. A lot of guys never knew whether to stare or not. Rikku on the other hand, decided to cut Riku some slack. She went on the tips of her toes and kissed his cheek.

"You can look Pretty Boy." Rikku said and Riku finally decided to stop looking at everything, but her.

"Sorry, its just um…your..uh…"

"I know, I know. But, you like the symbol?" Rikku asked

"What symbol?" Riku asked and Rikku turned around bending over slightly.

"This one!" Rikku replied and Riku almost collapsed. He could clearly see the lining of her panties show through the spandex. Riku coughed a bit and regained his composure.

"It's great! Yeah, really great!" He said nervously and the blonde just turned around and kissed him on the lips.

"Thanks Pretty Boy." Rikku said in a such a cute tone and Riku realized something he oddly already knew, she had his heart. Rikku was no heartless, but she held it in her hand like her play thing really.

"I only have one game today. So just stick around for a bit. Yuna and I will beat them in a few minutes." Rikku assured her "Pretty Boy"

And, it was only a few minutes. Yuna and Rikku were against Selphie and Kairi, and Riku wanted to root for both teams, but he stayed quiet. In seconds, Kairi and Selphie were dominated by a flurry of aggressive shots. Riku watched as Rikku would leap into the air and smash a perfectly set ball. He was sure the object of the game was not to run away from the ball. The score didn't even have to be mentioned. Rikku ran over to Riku with some sweat dripping off her face. A wide smile on her face made Riku smile right back at her. She was his one and only, his angel, and he was her special someone. The boy she would share everything she loved with.

"You wanted to tell me something yesterday, Riku?" Rikku asked and Riku scratched the back of his head and took out a flyer and handed it to Rikku.

"There's…ummm….an outdoor concert at the boardwalk tonight. And….my band is playing..and—"

"You have a band?! Why didn't you tell me?! What's your band's name?" The ecstatic blond shouted at him a twinkle in her eyes.

"Twilight Gateway….we haven't actually played in over a year." Riku said feeling a tad nervous because of that fact.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll be fine. And don't worry, I'll be there Pretty Boy!" Rikku said and Riku was about to stant up until Rikku sat in his lap. Her legs wrapped around him as she kissed his lips. Yuna, Selphie, and Kairi just stared as Rikku basically took advantage of Riku, in public.

"Ah, crap…." Rikku said

"W-what?" Riku uttered in a dazed tone.

"My spandex is riding up. Its so annoying sometimes." She replied and Riku almost passed out again. Rikku thought Riku's honesty was so cute. She couldn't help, but kiss him again. But, she soon got off him not wanting to wipe her sweat on him.

"So when is your concert?" Rikku asked and Riku had to regain his composure, yet again.

"7pm." He answered and Rikku was off to the locker room.

"I'll see you there!" She said an disappeared.

_**AT THE BOARDWALK!**_

On a small stage, Riku was helping set up for their performance. People were gathering and the band was back together. Sora was there as back up vocals and bass guitar, Roxas with his synthesizer and piano, Axel with his flaming red drum set, Demyx with his bright blue guitar although Sitar was his thing also singing backround, and Riku stood with his black and white Gibson as lead guitar and vocals. The Twilight Gateway was just the name of just a chapter in a random book Roxas was reading. It was a really good band name too. Riku set up the microphone and the band all wore the same outfit. They never should have let Kairi chose. She even made sure they didn't have access to any other clothes. They all wore these black tight sleeveless shirts and black jeans. They felt like some emo band at the moment, but girls drooled over them. Riku made sure everyone had a quick sound test and turned to the audience that had formed. He scanned the area and saw Rikku with Kairi, Namine, and Yuna. A smile formed on his face as he waved.

"Hello Destiny Islands!" He shouted loudly and everyone shouted back at him.

"Sorry, we haven't been around lately. But, we've been practicing for our come back performance!" Riku said which was a total lie.

"We'll only be playing one song, but I want to dedicate it to someone important to me. She is my one and only, my angel, this is for you Rikku!" Riku declared proudly pointing to the blonde girl in the crowd who was blushing madly. "This is Nine in the Afternoon by Panic at the Disco!"

_Back to the street where we began!_

_Feeling so good as lovers can you know…_

Somehow, Rikku was moving, closer, and closer to Riku. His voice was so enchanting. Even though some of the backround was synthesized, it was great. Riku, Sora, and Demyx harmonized perfectly and the music was amazing.

_Thinking of things we shouldn't read  
It looks like the end of history as we know  
Its just the end of the world  
Back to the street where we began  
Feeling as good as love, you could you can_

How could he say such things. He felt such a way and could never utter the words "I love you", but Rikku knew. Riku loved her to death. He would do anything for her. Of course, he was shy; emotions were hard for him to show. But, on the stage, in front of everyone, he pronounced his love just for her and only her. His silver hair hung in his face as his voice echoed all around her. It was drawing her in until she was right there under him. She could see the sweat that flung off his face and onto the stage.

_Your eyes are the size of the moon  
You could 'cause you can so you do  
We're feeling so good  
Just the way that we do  
When it's nine in the afternoon_

Everyone clapped as the band took a bow. Riku bent down and pulled Rikku onto the stage. The crowd went into a hush as he pulled her close. Moments went by as they just stared into each others eyes and Axel finally stood out of his chair. He chucked a drumstick at Riku's head and it made direct contact. Axel walked over and grabbed Demyx's microphone and looked at the couple.

"KISS HER ALREADY YOU IDIOT!" He shouted and everyone laughed and chanted "Kiss" over and over. Riku smiled as Rikku was blushing madly. She wasn't used to a crowd like Riku. His hand gently turned her face toward him. His soft lips collided with hers and they closed their eyes. Demyx couldn't help but whistle in a provocative way. But, it didn't reach the couple. It was silence. All that could be heard over the crowd, Demyx whistling, and the crashing of the ocean behind them were three simple words that Riku released from between his lips.

"I Love You."

Rikku could only bury her face in his sleeveless shirt, wrapping her arms around him.

"I Love You too….." She said and Riku embraced her.

"GIVE IT UP FOR THIS SEXY COUPLE PEOPLE!" Axel shouted and Riku picked up the stick and threw it back at Axel.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" He shouted into his microphone just so Axel would hear him. The red headed drummer smiled at the two who were still holding each other close. Rikku suddenly dragged Riku off stage and the two ran off into the darkness. The sound of the crowd suddenly disappeared and Riku could only feel Rikku's soft hands tugging him along. She suddenly pushed him him onto the cool, soft sand. The blond laid herself on top of Riku who only felt a pair of soft lips plant themselves on his. He held her close and her hand slid up his shirt.

"Do you love me Pretty Boy?" She asked quietly the waves crashing on the shore were the only other noise around the two.

"Without a doubt in my mind." Riku replied and Rikku just hugged him.

"I want to tell you something Riku….." The blond said and she held him tight.

"What is it?" He asked and she looked into his eyes. The full moon reflecting off the water lit up the shore. Her deep blue eyes stared into the wonderful aquamarine jewels.

"I love you. You're my special someone. And….I want to share everything I love with you. And…am I really your…angel?" Rikku said and blushed as Riku kissed her cheek.

"I am going to tell the world. You are my one and only, my angel, and I love you."

***

**OK! I'm continuing this! You people wanted it and I answered. This could've been better. Everything could always be better. None of this stuff belongs to me, except the story. The lyrics and characters are all someone else's. READ AND REVIEW!**


	4. Old Flame, New Hatred

**Really looks like this has become my story, huh? I mean…..Rikku+Riku is just so confusing? I bet I've made a few letter mistakes somewhere while writing these. Maybe they'll call this pairing Rikkku one day. Crack pairings are so much fun. And it seems as hard as I try to get away from this one I always come back to it. So….here's chapter 4! Time for a little action. All characters do not belong to me. The story is mine. READ AND ENJOY!**

*******

It was strange to see such an occurrence, but everyone eventually got used to it. Rikku and her pretty boy just holding hands wherever they went. Sometimes it would feel as if Riku had become a whole knew person. He was always smiling. There was nothing that could bring him down. Well, there almost anything couldn't bring him down. The silver haired heartthrob was walking around the school grounds alone waiting for his special someone. But, time passed and Rikku was supposed to have been there an hour ago. He checked his phone over and over….and soon the sun was setting. Riku felt slightly worried as he decided to just text Rikku that he was going home. There was no reply to his text. And so, the boy called her when he got home. There was no answer then either. He ignored the feeling in his gut that told him something was wrong. But, was there really anything wrong? Riku convinced himself he was just crazy. It was very obvious, however, that Riku couldn't last long without talking to Rikku. She kept Riku in a positive mood. But, when he did not hear from her. Everything seemed to just seem a bit more bleek and grey.

The Next Day, Riku waited for Rikku outside her class. But, she was already gone. That was strange. They always walked to class together. Where could she have gone? Riku waited and waited until school ended. He waited on the steps in front of the school. The boy waited….waited….waited…and just sat there all day. Kairi and Sora came by to get his mind off Rikku. But, how could they say that? Kairi never stopped thinking about Sora. And Sora never stopped thinking about Kairi….unless he was running on an empty stomach. Riku sat awhile longer and decided it was time to go home, yet again. Not a word from Rikku at all made the boy a bit more irritable everyday. It continued like this for the rest of the week. And with that, the boy just about had it. Right after school he walked right over to Rikku's house. And in the distance, he saw a boy with spiky blonde hair and an eye patch. An eye patch would have been something that didn't bother Riku and the boy also sported a school uniform. Riku knew just about everyone in school, but not this guy. As he came closer, Rikku noticed him and said something to her friend before running over to Riku and hugging him. Riku wasn't one to be a pushover around others, but one hug from Rikku and he forgot why he even came.

"I'm sorry! I've been so busy since Gippal moved here!" Rikku said

"Gippal….?" Riku said questionably thinking it was quite a funny name.

"Well, you must be Riku. It nice to finally meet you and trust me, I've heard a lot about you.. I'm a friend of Rikku's back in---"

"Gippal! I told you to wait a bit. I said I'd introduce him." Rikku whined cutting off Gippal's sentence.

"You know, you used to whine just like that when we---"

"Shhhh…..no stories around Riku. You'll embarrass me!" Rikku said

"Well umm…..its nice to meet you too Gippal." Riku said shaking hands with the boy. He didn't seem so harmless, but he wondered just what was between Gippal and Rikku.

"I guess I was having so much fun with Gippal and catching up with him I ignored my phone." Rikku said taking it out. There were a few messages and missed calls, mostly from Riku.

"It's okay. I understand." Riku said with a smile until he was hit in the head with a pebble.

"Rikku told me you're quite the accomplished fighter. I'd like to test that myself, right now," Gippal requested and Riku not only being annoyed by being hit with a pebble was also a boy who wouldn't turn down such a challenge.

"I'm a marksman actually. Mind rubbed bullets?" Gippal asked motioning over to quite two pistols on the porch of Rikku's home.

"Sure." Riku replied and Rikku knew she couldn't stop the two from fighting.

_**AT THE BEACH….YET AGAIN!**_

Tension rose as Rikku watched from a far. Gippal usually used bigger weapons. But, from what he heard from Rikku, he had to be fast on his feet against her "Pretty Boy". That name just made Gippal grit his teeth for whatever reason or another. Riku gripped onto his keyblade and as the next wave crashed he was off. The sand around him kicked up into a cloud as he ran across the sand. Gippal was already on the move pointed his gun at Riku. A few loud bangs went off and the keyblade master just spun his keyblade deflecting the attack. The way to the dawn was swung with such speed and strength. But, Gippal was backing down. He blocked with the pistol and pointed the gun directly at Riku's face. A loud bang went off and the two separated. Gippal was left unharmed, but Riku was bleeding from his forehead a bit. Rikku was about to get up until she saw the look in Riku's eyes. It was excitement. He didn't mind the pain.

"Not bad. Now let's try….normal speed" Riku said and Gippal cocked a brow.

Riku jumped up and down very lightly as if getting ready to run. And without warning, he simply vanished. The sand kicked up violently all around Gippal. How the hell was this happening?! The keyblade master seemed to be everywhere as he gallantly ran circles around Gippal. The blond haired gunner then felt it. A few grains of sand landed on his back as Riku appeared. His keyblade was ready before he hit Gippal in the back. The boy rolled across the sang a bit and Riku just smiled. The gunner got off the ground and smiled. They were both very serious and Gippal just smiled even more.

"So…..did Rikku ever tell you about me?"

"Never mentioned a word really." Riku replied

"Well, one time, before she ever knew you, I was going out with her." Gippal said and that rattled Riku more then anything. The keyblade master seemed to be left wide open and Gippal took the chance. He lifted up his weapons and started firing. Riku took a quite a few hits before his dark shield appeared to defend him. Rikku on the other hand, had already walked up the Gippal and slapped him. This was one of those things that you really didn't want someone to find out. Riku stood there, welts on his skin, blood dripping from different parts of his body. The wounds were nothing, but the pain he felt on the inside was unlike anything he ever felt. Rikku never gave Riku any reason to doubt her. But, when Gippal pronounced such a thing. This suspicion arose inside him. The undeniable trust seemed to vanish. Rikku approached Riku and grabbed his arm.

"I was going to tell you but….but I thought…."

"Thought what…?" Riku said not even looking at Rikku.

"I thought that you would keep me away from Gippal." She said and as she uttered his name his keyblade seemed to glow a darker aura then usual. Riku didn't want to hear anymore. He gently pulled his arm out of Rikku's grasp and his speed rose once again. It was an inhuman speed. Riku suddenly appeared in front of Gippal, but he didn't hit him with his keyblade. The boy's fist collided with Gippal's face and he fell to the ground.

"Looks, like I hit a soft spot." Gippal said and Rikku could only watch. She really had nothing to say. What could she possibly say now? She didn't trust Riku to trust her and in turn he really didn't trust her now. Riku walked away and didn't even bother to reply the pain in his heart seemed to grow whenever he saw Gippal's face or thought of Rikku being with him all of last week. What a horrible it was.

***

**OH BOY! Rikku is not trusted by Riku who hates Gippal who just still might love Rikku! The tension is building and so is the drama! Stay tuned to find out what happens. BTW my computer is broken……I'm typing this on someone else's. Please Review!**


End file.
